The invention relates generally to containers, such as those in the configuration of packages and tubs, which may or may not have a lid. More specifically, the present invention relates to such containers that are used to store articles, such as food.
It is well known in the art that containers are commonly used to store food, but it should be understood that the invention relates to any type of container for any type of purpose.
For many types of containers, there is a desire to make the structure, including the walls, as rigid as possible. However, there needs to be some additional elements or materials to achieve this, which adds cost. For example, it is common to include carbon fiber or metal reinforcement members, which not only adds complexity to the manufacturing process but also adds significant cost. Also, it is possible to simply make the walls of the container thicker, which, similarly, adds costs in view of the use of additional material usage. Thus, there is a balancing between amount and nature of material used and the rigidity of the container. This is particularly true with containers that are made of plastic material using a forming process, such as thermoforming or injection molding.
In view of the above, the prior art attempts in the prior art are not adequate as they add undesirably complexity and cost to the manufacture of these containers.
In view of the foregoing, there is a demand for a container that is the same as or less expensive than prior art containers yet are more rigid with an increased resistance to top load which allows for an increase in stack weight on the top of the container or tub.
There is a need for a container that uses less material with thinner walls yet provides superior rigidity for increased top load capability, i.e. ability to support larger weight with more items stacked thereon.